


Home

by danndrea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Lo que viene después de la maravillosa reunión Gendrya. Un poco de Sansa y Sandor también. Es solo pelusa.





	Home

Gendry mentiría si dijera que no se estaba congelando, estaban en Winterfell, por fin después de tantos años e historias contadas por una niña loba a la que había prometido cuidar. Él se quedó esperando que Jon Snow y la reina hicieran su entrada, solo le habían comentado que tenían menos tiempo para la fabricación de las armas. Por supuesto él había avanzado enormemente pero debían descargar el dragonglass restante y continuar.  
Nada lo había preparado para la reunión que había tenido, después de tantos años de creerla muerta, ahora ella estaba frente a él y como una mujer crecida. Definitivamente le provocó una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa herrero? ¿Por qué sonríes?- El perro comentó cuando entró a la fragua.  
-No es de tu incumbencia.  
-La perra Stark vino a verte.  
-No le llames así.  
-Ella no es para ti chico.  
-¿Quién no es para él?- Lady Sansa Stark había entrado por primera vez a la sucia fragua.  
-Lady Stark- Gendry dijo tartamudeando- ¿Qué necesita?  
-Saber cómo va con las armas Ser Gendry, estamos como verá algo apresurados.  
-No te preocupes pajarito, éste es bueno en su trabajo. Tiene la mayoría cubierto.

Gendry por supuesto se quedó perplejo del comentario de su principal detractor.  
-Es bueno verte otra vez Sandor.  
-Lo mismo digo pajarito.

Gendry observó el intercambio un poco inusual pero por supuesto valoraba su vida demasiado así que no dijo nada.  
-Pensé que ayudarías a mi hermana a entrenar.  
-Tu hermana es una perra que puede defenderse, ¿no es así?  
-No hables así de ella Sandor. Pero si, ella es un Stark después de todo.  
-Ok iré a ver si necesitan de mi ayuda.

El perro se fue y Gendry se quedó solo con Lady Sansa.

-¿Cómo conoces a mi hermana?  
-¿Le ruego me disculpe?  
-Ser Gendry, olvida que está en mi casa y todo lo que pasa aquí lo sé.

Por supuesto- pensó Gendry.  
-Ella es una vieja amiga Lady Stark.  
-Mi hermana solía tener muchos amigos. Ahora todo parece ser diferente.  
-Ella tendrá sus motivos- Él se sintió con ganas de defenderla.  
-Oh claro que los tiene, igual que yo. Nos importa nuestra familia- lo miró profundamente.  
Gendry no entendía hacia donde iba esta conversación.  
-Ella confía en ti- Sansa le dijo- esa es razón suficiente para decir que lo hago también.  
-Gracias Lady Stark.  
Sansa sonrió y dio la vuelta lista para salir de la fragua pero se detuvo y le dijo:  
-No le rompas el corazón.  
Gendry como siempre se quedó sin habla.  
-Si sales ahora la verás entrenar con Ser Sandor Clegane. Ella es realmente una guerrera formidable.  
Gendry siguió a Sansa al patio y observó el entrenamiento.  
-Estoy segura que si le hicieras daño ella te mataría. Pero en caso de que no- Gendry miró a Sansa. Ghost regresará de cazar muy pronto.  
Con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando al herrero con muchas dudas. Pero ella simplemente sonrió. Arya le había contado la noche anterior todo lo que Gendry significaba para ella y es por eso que se dio a la tarea de verificar que no era un hombre que pudiera lastimar de alguna manera a su hermana como Joffrey o Ramsey lo hicieron con ella.

Gendry observó maravillado el entrenamiento entre Arya y el sabueso. Tenía que admitir que estaba muy preocupado pero cuando pudo ver de lo que ella era capaz sintió admiración por ella.

Al término de su combate, él se acercó a ella.  
-Eres realmente buena M’Lady- Arya le sonrió.  
-He entrenado un poco.  
-¿Quieres ver cómo va tu deseo?  
-Por supuesto- Arya chilló en alegría.  
Pero ellos fueron interrumpidos por un escudero.  
-Lady Arya, perdón Arya.  
-¿Si Pod?  
-Me preguntaba si le gustaría caminar conmigo esta noche. Me gustaría platicar con usted.  
-Oh- Arya respondió- Creo que tendrás que esperarme Pod, Gendry tiene que mostrarme mi nueva arma.  
Pod asintió en decepción y se fue directamente al castillo.  
-Así que M’Lady tiene admiradores.  
-¿Disculpa?- Gendry la miró- ¿Pod? No es de esa manera o al menos no me ha dicho nada.  
-Eso pretendía hacer esta noche Arya.  
-Oh.  
Ellos se miraron dos segundos.  
-¿Y mi arma?  
Gendry se la mostró le faltaron unos detalles pero en general se veía muy bien.  
-Espero terminarla para más tarde y la tendrás en tus manos mañana temprano.  
-Gracias. Realmente eres muy bueno Gendry.  
-¿Te gusta?  
-Te acabo de decir que sí Gendry.  
-No el arma Arya, el chico, el escudero.  
-¿Podrick Payne? Oh Gendry no. ¿Porque preguntas eso?  
-Déjalo así Arya. Deberías prepararte para cenar.  
-Tú también.  
-¿Dónde has estado?  
Arya suspiró.  
-En muchos lugares. Ha sido un camino difícil. ¿Tú?  
-En desembarco del rey, tampoco ha sido sencillo.  
-¿Por qué Jon? ¿Por qué decidiste dejar tu seguridad y seguir a mi hermano?  
-Por eso mismo, porque es tu hermano. Tu hermano favorito.  
Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
-Robb también era mi hermano.  
Gendry tuvo la decencia de bajar la mirada.  
-Éramos niños Arya.  
-Lo sé, digo, en ese momento no lo entendí pero creo fue lo mejor.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Las cosas debían pasar así para que nosotros estuviéramos con vida hoy.  
-Te extrañé.  
-Así como yo a ti.  
Ellos se miraron fijamente por un largo rato.  
-¿Puedo?- preguntó Gendry.  
-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.  
Gendry la abrazó con fuerza. Arya tenía que reconocer que jamás se había sentido más segura, bueno tanto como se podía hoy por hoy. Pero estaba feliz, se sentía en casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo para contribuir en nuestra celebración por la reunión Gendrya. Estoy feliz. Prometo regresar pronto con otro fanfic.


End file.
